


Intercourse

by kncrowder88



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kncrowder88/pseuds/kncrowder88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A particular Security Chief takes it upon himself to handle his Captain's current physical state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intercourse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea of this story. The characters are not mine but there actions in here are my creation. I do not own the ship however much I wish I did.
> 
> A/N: I got this idea while watching ST: Ent. I believe it was T'Pol talking to Archer about needing to go to Risa so he could release built up tension. I figured if one Vulcan not that close to her human Captain would notice how could one Vulcan who is close to his human Captain not notice. And thus, you have this:

(story tales place probably between New Earth and Basics, maybe a little after Basics. Its a few months since New Earth so ... )

Kathryn Janeway was well known for many things, two of which were coffee and headaches. Which she was nursing both of at the moment in her ready room. Lights down low and curled against the back of her couch she cradled the cup of coffee in her hands which rested on the back of the couch. Her head was against her arm as she looked out the window at the stars they were surrounded by.

Engineering needed time to repair some damages, do upgrades, and regular maintenance. So, they were drifting through space while away teams went to near by systems to gather any supplies and for some much needed shore leave. She had been holed up in her ready room going over the stack of PADDs constantly plaguing her desk. After reading all the reports, which now piled up on her coffee table, she had turned sideways into the couch, her head throbbing from non stop work. Stars slowly passed by her window, none of the streaks of light to indicate warp, indicating, along with the feel of the ship, they were going at minimum impulse. The lights in her office were dimmed, no more then 15% illumination, to ease the ache in her head.

"Enter," she called softly at the chime lifting her head to see who was coming in. The glare of the lights from the bridge made her groan. Silence gave her time to adjust as the door shut and she took in the frame of her visitor. Only two people would remain silent after entering her domain and she could tell from the build who it was. "Tuvok, what is it?"

"Captain," he spoke stepping forward. It took only a few steps for him to halt beside the glass coffee table. Tilting her head she looked across and up at him.

"Let me guess, lecture time? Have a seat," she smiled at his raised brow. "Tuvok, every stop at a planet or for repairs. Every chance this ship has to take a break I am 'lectured' for not jumping at the chance. Normally, Chakotay does so but you always come in if he is off ship or busy. So, what is your argument this time?"

"When was the last time you engaged in sexual activity?" The coffee she had just raised to her lips came sprewing forth as she shot up to her feet. Coffee cup slipped from her fingers and to the couch. Hands clasped her hips as all he gave was a raise a brow and a slight quirk to his lips.

"What does that have -"

"Captain, the frequency of your migraines had increased since our stranding in the Delta Quadrant. Your intake in coffee has also increased. At the same time, since we retrieved you and the Commander from 'New Earth' you have displayed the physical signs of discomfort and tension. My past with you has proven that your interactions within your intimate relationships eases your physical issues. I know you to be a tactile and passionate woman, Captain. Experience says your are suffering from a lack of intimate relations. I suggest, Captain, that you embark on a relationship with the one individual you are so obviously drawn too. I assure you, the crew would not fault you."

As he left she stood staring open mouthed at the door closing behind him. She was stunned and her head was screaming. All she could think was 'Did Tuvok just tell me to fuck my first officer?'.

**Author's Note:**

> I have typed up more to this I'm just not entirely comfortable with it. So, right now this is all there is to this story.


End file.
